Possessive
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: I don't own Hetalia 2P Germany x 1P America. Yaoi, warning rape.


**I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

><p>It was dark at night when Alfred was taking his time by taking off his clothes. Slowly he got them off and then stepped into the cold water and sighed softly. The cool water eased his burning skin. It had been a long day of roaming the desert looking for something that had been suspicious.<p>

Going under water Alfred swam along the bottom of the pool for a minute before going up for air. Shaking his head he went under again to relax and then maybe float around for a little bit. Going back up he relaxed enough to stay a float and not go under. He had no idea someone was watching his every move.

Suddenly he was pulled under the water. Startled he almost let his air put but kept it in and gabbed at the person who grab him. It didn't work and Alfred had to jab a few more time until the person let go. Gasping for air he came up coughing. Arms came around his waist and Alfred yelped at the strength of the person.

"Let go you bastard!" Alfred yelled and threw his head back hitting said person. For the few seconds his was free eh swam as fast as he could to he shallow part of the pool and the second he got there he was jumped on again.

This time however something slick was on his neck. "You are rather noisy."

Alfred turned around to yell at the person and stopped short. "You… You!"

"Shocked?"

"What are you doing here? You not supposed to be in this world- ouch!"

The two player Ludwig gripped Alfred's arm tight. "I came to have fun with you."

"Fucking lies… let go!"

"Nein."

Struggling Alfred got in a few more punches and made the other Germany bleed but his mouth. And Ludwig hit him a few times. As they struggled in the poll with the water splashed about Alfred slipped and then was hauled up on the side of the pool and was pinned down.

Looking up he realized something. "Why the hell are you naked!

"You are too. Just relax and it won't hurt too much." Ludwig said he gleaming eyes showing lust.

"Like hell! Get off of me! Hey. Where are you touching?"

Ludwig ignored him and stroked the length in his hand. The struggling nation under him almost slipped away but he pinned him. Stroking and touching the sensitive places he smirked at the other started to harden.

"St-stop it!" Alfred's voice cracked a little. "Stop…!"

"Nein. I've been wanting to do this for a while. Look at you… trembling."

"Stop touching me- oh…"

"Feels good?"

"No!"

Laughing Ludwig continued and played with the tip and smiled with satisfaction that Alfred's body arched unwillingly. Smiling evilly Ludwig leaned down and licked a cold nub that was stand at attention.

"Uhhnn… St-top…"

Not saying anything the German took the nub into his mouth and licked it slowly watching at the blonde Alfred's face burned with embarrassment. Sucking harder he thought it was delicious to heard the cried of pain as he the nub became swore and raw. Letting go he moved to the other one to the same with out stop his stroke on the other.

Letting go he saw a second of relief in the blue eyes. Then closed tight in pain as two finger forced their way into him without any lube at all. Crying out as a third entered he tried forcing his body to relax as much as it could but it was too painful and he tensed up when the German started thrusting them in.

Crying out in pain Alfred tried to get free but didn't have any luck and cried out again at the digits twisting inside him. It only last a minute but it felt longer then that and when they where removed he slumped on the ground to catch his breath and wanted to somehow figure away out of this. He knew what was coming so he forced his lower half to relax as much as possible and hoped since he had sex a few days ago would help.

Soon enough he felt something at his entrance and Alfred screamed as the large length was thrust in without consideration for Alfred's well being.

"Arrruuggghhh! Yo-you… bastard… ah! It hurts… Stop!"

Not answering Ludwig started to more harsh and violently and leaned down to bite the other's shoulder drawing blood. Alfred cried out louder and his hands got free and he reached up to his jacket and gritted onto the collar tight before his hands were grabbed again and pinned high above his head.

"Try that again and I'll make this more painful then is right now."

Alfred cried out again and did his best not to tense up or tighten but the truth was that bastard was going to hard and violently for any of his muscles to relax and instead they started burning. Alfred choked suddenly and realized he had blood in his mouth form biting the inside of his cheek.

Now with tears leaking down his face Alfred didn't think he could last much longer with out passing out and then cried out again ad a hand gritting him tightly forcing him to cum and then hot sticky seed spill into him burning his already torn insides.

Coughing when the man pulled out he rolled over and coughed up the blood and panted raggedy trying to get in some needed air. A boot kicked him. Yelping he stayed as still as possible. After a few more minutes he heard the two player leaving.

Gasping for air Alfred looked towards his house and saw tow glowing eyes. Another noise to his cought his ears first. Putting his finger to his lips and holding up two finger for two miuntes. Alfred looked over and saw two dark boots standing there.

"Well… you have fun? Watching your lover rape me, you sick bastard?"

"My Ludwig is controlling. He felt the need to domantie you so I came to see how he did it." The two player Alfred said. "It was kind of fun. You could have made it more fun for him you know? He likes more fighting."

"Get down here so I can see you in the eye…" Alfred gasped out.

Soon red eyes levled with his. "What? No enough strength to spit at me?"

"You said… your lover is controlling? That mean his very possessive too, right?"

The dark haired Alfred nodded smirking. "Why? Hurt to much for you?"

"No. My lover's possessive too… and he hates to share me."

"Really?"

"Really?"

Before the two player could react a hand suddenly grabbed at him form behind and closed on his throat. Gasping he clawed at the hand and was pulled back two feet away from his other self and a large coat dropped over the blonde Alfred.

Laying under the warmth of the heavy coated Alfred laughed softly hearing the other Alfred crying out in pain much like he did just a while ago. Alfred closed his eyes.

"Really, really… Ivan never liked sharing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't regret anything~<strong>


End file.
